


As long as we are together

by Otaku_no_Uta



Series: Haikyuu!! Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, It's my first fanfic ever, M/M, Might be a bit ooc, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_no_Uta/pseuds/Otaku_no_Uta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a soulmate somewhere in the world. The tattoo on their body proves that. However you can't see the form of the tattoo until you're ready to face your soulmate. Until then it's just a dark shadow on your body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as we are together

Everyone has a soulmate somewhere in the world. The tattoo on their body proves that. However you can't see the form of the tattoo until you're ready to face your soulmate. Until then it's just a dark shadow on your body.

Hinata has always wondered about the dark shadow across his back. It is huge, stretching from shoulder blade to shoulder blade, down to the small of his back and up to the nape of his neck. It is clearer than what it was before and it has more of a shape now. A really weird shape according to Natsu. He looked at the dark shadow in the mirror and shrugged. He already has someone he likes. A blush creeped over his cheeks at the thought of the tall dark haired Karasuno setter. If only Kageyama was his soulmate, he would love to be that lucky.  
"Shouyou breakfast!" Hinata snapped out of his thoughts at his mothers call.  
"I'm on my way!" Hinata pulled on his shirt and rushed down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother and sister were already seated at the kitchentable. He sat down and glanced at Natsu who sat across the table. The shadow across her collarbone and up her neck was just a dark blob. She has lots of time left until she finds out who her soulmate is.  
After Hinata finished his breakfast and put the dishes away, he grabbed his bag, rushed out the door, took his bike and headed off to school.

Once there Hinata parked his bike and ran over to the gym. It was a nice chilly morning, the sun was shining and it seemed like it would be a great day. Halfway to the gym he heard footsteps behind him. Looking over his shoulder to see who it was, he saw a scary looking Kageyama rushing past him.  
"I'm not going to lose to you Bakageyama!" He yelled and stepped up his pace with a bright, determined smile on his face. 'Damn, I really like that idiot.'  
They were soon standing at the gym door bickering and pushing each other to get through first.  
"Stop it both of you! Practice is starting!" an annoyed Daichi screamed at them and they were soon standing in the gym ready to start practice.

Practice was over rather quickly and they all went to change their clothes. Hinata had just gotten out of the shower and was about to pull his shirt on when Tanaka's voice echoed through the room.  
"Oi Hinata who's your soulmate?" Hinata could feel everyone's eyes turn to him who himself had a questioning look on his face.  
"What do you mean Tanaka-san? It's still just a shadow."  
"Don't joke around, all of us can se the huge tattoo on your back." laughed Nishinoya.  
"What!?" Hinata backed up to a mirror in the corner of the room and took a look at his back. And it sure was a clear tattoo on his back. A black crow with its wings spread and a golden crown falling of its head. A deep blush spread over Hinatas cheeks. It was easy to figure out who his soulmate was. He sneaked a glance at Kageyama in the mirror, he clearly seemed uninterested in the situation and was already on his way out.  
"Is something the matter Hinata?" Sugawara looked at him with worry in his eyes.  
"Y-yeah, I'm just a bit surprised. It was just a shadow this morning so it kinda caught me off guard." He gave them a smile and got back to putting his clothes on.

The rest of the day went slow and when afternoon practice came around Hinata could only expect the worst. Kageyama must have found out about it by now and the thought of it made Hinata more nervous than he'd ever been before.  
"Oi dumbass! Stop spacing out all the time!" Kageyamas voice echoing through the gym made Hinata snap back to reality.  
"Heh, so the king actually cares. The shrimp got more stuff on his mind than you now, not that he can handle it very well." Tsukishima snickered with Yamaguchi right beside him with a 'nice Tsukki' filling out the sentence  
"Like you would know that Tsukishima!"  
"Oh so you have a soulmate? How surprising, both of you have one."  
"Well I..."  
"Shut up and get back to practice! And Hinata, stop spacing out!"  
"Got it!"  
Hinata looked over at Kageyama. He could clearly see how much he disliked the whole thing.  
'I'm not gonna take it up with him' he thought 'he clearly doesn't like me that way, some soulmates don't after all. It's better to just leave it be.'  
Practice went on just like before. More mistakes, more spacing out and even more bickering.  
When it finally ended after what felt like days and it was time for everyone to head home Hinata disappeared as fast as he could without a word to his teammates. 

He ran to his room as soon as he got home, slammed the door closed, threw himself on his bed and buried his face in a pillow.  
"I thought it would be easy when you find out who your soulmate is" he mumbled to himself. 'What if he hasn't noticed it yet? What if he doesn't care who his soulmate is?' All these thoughts ran through Hinatas head as he slowly drifted off.

He apparently fell asleep because the next thing he knew it was dark outside.  
Something knocked on his window. 'It's probably just a branch' he thought as he went around his room to turn the lights on. It knocked again. Curious, he went up to the window and looked out. Someone was standing hidden under the tree outside. Hinata opened the window and leaned out.  
"Hello?" It was quiet for awhile and Hinata was about to close the window again when the hidden person spoke up.  
"Can you come out for a bit? I need to talk to you dumbass." Hinata froze were he stood. Kageyama wanted to talk to him.  
"S-sure, I'll be right down" he closed the window, walked downstairs and out the door where Kageyama was waiting for him.  
"Yo" Kageyama was quietly looking down at his feet, his right hand covering his left arm, hiding something.  
"W-what did you want to ta..." Kageyama grabbed Hinatas hand and dragged him down the street to a nearby park in a fast pace.  
"Oi! Slow down Bakageyama!" Kageyama stopped and Hinata almost ran into him.  
"You're acting weird idiot." Kageyama gave Hinata a glare in response but let it pass almost immediately with a blush on his face. They just stood quiet for awhile looking anywhere than at each other.  
"You..."  
"Hmm?" Hinata looked up at Kageyama with a questioning look.  
"You found out who your soulmate is today right?"  
"Y-yeah, I did." Hinata looked down with a smile on his face. "You too right?"  
"Mm" the once chilly air outside didn't feel as cold anymore. Instead it felt warm and fuzzy. A nice and safe feeling.  
"Will you show it to me?" Kageyama looked surprised but gave Hinata a smile and showed him the tattoo on his lower arm. A crow stretching its wings in front of a bright sun.  
"It's kinda obvious who my soulmate is. I mean, it fits you perfectly." Kageyama smiled.  
"Same as me then. It's really obvious." Hinata smiled back. Kageyamas smile grew as he saw the bright smile on Hinatas face. Not one of those creepy smiles as he usually had but a warm smile that made Hinatas heart skip a beat.  
"You won't get rid of me from now on, you get that right, idiot?"  
"Yeah, I get it..." The smile on Kageyamas lips just grew warmer and it showed no signs of fading anytime soon.  
"...and I'm not planing on leaving you either. After all," Kageyama paused and closed the gap between them, putting his arms around Hinatas waist and leaned down, resting his forehead against Hinatas and whispered "As long as we are together we're invincible."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that ending is really cheesy but I hope you guys liked it. It's my first try on writing a fanfic so it might not be the best but hey, that's why comments exist （≧∇≦）  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it ^ ^


End file.
